Price to pay
by dreyanor
Summary: the varden have lost. Eragon almost killed. him and saphira flee to the vault of souls, there they uncover a secret so powerful it could tear them apart and break the bond,


A Price to Pay

**I own Dreyanor, Ryuu, Bardune, And Solairis. I own the plot, my insanity, the shifters, and the title. My own characters. . . **

**I do not own any inheritance cycle names that I will use, shape shifting, and this story is going to be long and rated M for mature. I recommend that you be 13 or older to read. I am hoping for this to be a 150+ chapter story and I hope you enjoy. And review every so often. Oh there once was a dragoness… and then there were eggs and hatchlings. I might also have moments of insanity in the story**

**Chapter 1. The vault of souls**

_Saphira, do you know where we are going?_ Asked Eragon. They were fleeing from the empire after the battle, and defete at Uru'Bean. "_No little one, I don't know where we are going. I didn't expect that the green egg had hatched; I mean we never sensed it_." _Wait lets go to the Vault of souls. Good idea Eragon, maybe we will find help or a way to defeat Galbatorix_. They headed toward the mountain in the middle of the Hadarac desert. When they landed, saphira collapsed on the ground. Her leg impaled by a spear."_Eragon, help me_" she shouted as he walked toward a figure in the shadows. _Arya_? _Is that you? _Asked Eragon.

Saphira meanwhile watched as her rider left her to lie alone. She started to cry when she realized all he cared about was the cold-heart Arya. While she was crying a voice appeared in her head. "_Why do you cry, you a dragoness, should know better_." Saphira looked around and finally saw a man sitting on a rock in front of her. She blew fire at him and he dodged it with stunning speed. "_Who are you and why do you care, my life partner just left me for an elf. That is the reason I am crying. We came here for help and I get left alone, hurt in body and heart_." "_Well you do have a good reason then. My name is Dearicon and I am the keeper of the vault." _He said as he pointed her to a large tomb. "_Just put your claw on the sapphire in the middle of the sarcophagus and your help will awaken. But be warned there is a price to pay. He was a great warrior. Him and his clan, Darkclaw, wiped out my entire race." _With that he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

As she limped into a large circular room she noticed markings on the walls, dragon writing and curses. She stared in wonderment only few dragons knew of them and fewer elves and riders. She started reading them when she came across the year they where written. "This room is five thousand years old; this warrior must be dead by now. Oh well I better try to find him anyway." She continued forward until she saw a large sarcophagus in the middle of the room. It was large, even to a kull this thing would be big. "_I wonder what this warrior is, if he is that big he must be powerful. I wonder what he will ask for though_."

She put her claw on the sapphire in the middle of the coffin. Nothing happened; she turned away broken hearted, when she heard a clicking noise. She turned around and looked in amazement as the sapphire turned, clicked for a final time. Then a large unlocking sound was heard and the sides of the sarcophagus unlocked. The lid blew up in the air and landed on the other side of the room. Saphira gasped. The thing in the sarcophagus wasn't big, it was huge, bigger than any kull she had ever seen. What was strange though was that it looked like it was an elf, a strange one with silver hair and sapphire blue eyes, but an elf none the less. "_So you are the one who woke me, well thank you. I am known as dreyanor Darkclaw last of the shifters. I have to ask, why you waked me though_." She stared at him a moment before answering. "_The dragon race is almost extinct, the varden were defeated by Galbatorix's armies and we need help bringing his rein of terror to an end. I am the last female dragon, and I don't have a mate, all the males are with Galbatorix, which makes them as evil as he is." _He took a moment before answering, "I_ will defeat him for you and the Varden, only if you say yes_." Saphira, puzzled asked "_Yes to what_?"


End file.
